GOOD ENDING
by Ewanell
Summary: Il suffit parfois d'une seconde, trois fois rien, pour que la vie change et que plus rien ne soit jamais plus comme avant. C'est la douloureuse expérience qu'on fait les soeurs Haruno. Quelques semaines auparavant, leurs parents sont morts brutalement dans un accident de voiture. Pour se reconstruire, elles déménagent à Konoha, un nouveau départ pour elles.
1. CHAPITRE 1

**LISEZ-MOI :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici une histoire qui a démarré en 2012 et même bien avant. Je souhaite y mettre un point final et en voici le premier chapitre qui a été corrigé et amélioré, je l'espère, ajoutant quelques scènes inédites. Cette fiction se découpe en deux parties, la première contenant huit chapitres, la seconde doit être rédigée. Avant toute chose, je souhaite vous avertir que cette fiction compte des **personnages inventés** parmi les divers personnages principaux **MAIS NE PARTEZ PAS EN COURANT** s'il vous plaît ! Car oui, la fiction porte bien sur le thème de Naruto et vous allez retrouver de nombreux personnages de Naruto dans cette fiction ! Donc laissez vous, laissez moi surtout, une chance de vous faire aimer cette histoire, celle de trois soeurs (les soeurs Haruno, Mikan, Naoko et Sakura), sur fond de drame familial, qui vont vivre une nouvelle vie, avec vous, je l'espère.

Le premier chapitre se veut court et intègre très peu de personnages issus du manga Naruto, mais à partir du second chapitre, vous allez les rencontrer et suivre leur évolution ainsi que celles des trois soeurs, alors ne fuyez pas en voyant qu'ils ne sont pas présents durant le chapitre un, attendez un peu. Il serait dommage de rater une histoire que vous pouvez, je l'espère, aimer, juste pour cette raison. J'insiste, car j'ai vu trop souvent ce prétexte faire défaut à bien des auteurs. En vous remerciant d'avance.

* * *

 **SOUVIENS-TOI, MON ENFANT**

Le paysage défilait à toute vitesse par la vitre de la voiture des parents de la jeune Mikan Haruno. Les lumières de la ville lui frappaient le visage et elle ne cessait de cligner les yeux. Elle gardait une main sur sa joue droite, encore brûlante de la gifle qu'elle avait reçu de la part de son père quelques minutes auparavant. Elle lui en voulait, oh que oui ! Elle voulait se venger, elle voulait qu'il souffre, que ses parents souffrent tous les deux ! Décidément, ils ne comprenaient jamais rien ! Elle ne comptait pas leur pardonner tout de suite. En prime, elle se retrouvait punie de téléphone, d'ordinateur et de sortie pour une durée indéterminée. La tension était pesante et Megumi, la mère de la jeune adolescente un brin rebelle, essayait de calmer la situation en cherchant une bonne station de radio, mais le son grésillait trop. Ren, le père, tentait de calmer sa colère en se concentrant sur sa conduite, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il passa une main sur son visage et laissa échapper un long et profond soupire. Sa fille aînée l'avait vraiment déçue, dégoûtée même ce soir et il ne comptait pas laisser passer ça là. Ren leva les yeux vers le rétroviseur et lâcha quelques mots, parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de ce silence et de sa femme qui voulait de détendre l'atmosphère :/span/div

 **\- " Et en rentrant, tu files au lit et tu ne réveilles pas tes sœurs ! "** lança le paternel, sans réussir à cacher sa colère.  
 **\- " A vos ordres, père ! "** répliqua immédiatement la jeune femme.  
 **\- " Ne me réponds pas sur ce ton ! Je ne suis pas un de tes copains ! "**  
 **\- "Chéri..."** dit Megumi en le fixant, il fallait calmer la situation.  
 **\- " Quoi !? Je dois me taire et me laisser dominer par une gamine de dix-sept peut-être ? "** beugla l'intéressé en tournant la tête vers sa femme.  
 **\- " La gamine se tire de la maison à sa majorité, dans deux mois ! "** annonça Mikan en parlant plus fort que son père.  
 **\- " Mikan tu vas baisser d'un..."** commença à gronder Ren.  
 **\- " CHÉRI LE CAMION ! "** hurla son épouse.

Mikan ouvrit grand les yeux avant de les refermer sous l'éblouissement des pleins phares du camion. Ren et Megumi se mirent à crier, les roues grisèrent sous le freinage, un mouvement du volant, un choc et puis quelques gouttes qui se mirent à tomber, puis une violente averse et un ciel voilé, une lune pourpre.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE UN -** **ALLER SANS RETOUR**

Mikan ouvrit subitement les yeux. Ce rêve, ce cauchemar plutôt, était dans son esprit depuis près de sept semaines. Sept semaines que ses parents étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture. Elle se demandait encore comme elle était encore en vie, surtout quand on savait l'état dans lequel le véhicule avait terminé. Au final, la jeune femme n'avait eu aucune séquelle, si ce n'est une fine cicatrice partant de derrière son oreille droite pour descendre sur sa poitrine, jusqu'au bout de son sein. Ce vestige lui rappelait, tous les soirs quand elle se changeait pour se déshabiller ou se laver, l'accident. Elle était encore touchée par les récents stigmates, ils étaient loin de disparaître, mais elle ne disait rien. Non, elle s'enfermait sur elle-même et garder sa bonne humeur naturelle, son franc parler. Tout ça, c'était elle. Mikan, dix-huit ans, était quelqu'un qui pétillait de vie. Souriante et protectrice, elle était malgré tout, quelqu'un de très sensible et de particulièrement têtue, refusant toujours d'admettre ses tords avant un long moment, voir jamais. C'est certainement pour ça qu'elle était souvent et surtout depuis le décès de leurs parents, en conflit presque constant avec sa sœur cadette, Naoko. Tout aussi têtue, elle refusait d'obéir à qui que ce soit et la plupart du temps, elle faisait sa mauvaise tête, ce que l'aînée ne supportait pas et ainsi débuter une énième dispute.

La jeune femme détacha sa joue de la vitre froide de la voiture de sa tante, Yumi. Elle remarqua enfin une multitude de gouttes d'eau qui serpentaient à toute allure. Il pleuvait dehors. Une pluie diluvienne, torrentielle même. Comme le soir de l'accident. Mikan plissa les yeux et retira son casque de ses oreilles pour entendre à nouveau, le monde réel et plus sa musique. Elle regarda le paysage et arriva à discerner un panneau _bienvenue à Konoha_ ,ils étaient donc arrivés. Leur tante, Yumi Kurokawa, sœur aînée de leur mère, avait décidé de prendre un nouveau départ et de déménager de la grande métropole de Kumo, où les soeurs vivaient avant. Yumi avait donc demandé à être mutée et avait réussi à avoir le poste de libraire à Konoha, une petite bourgade située au cœur d'une épaisse forêt. Un nouveau départ hein ? En plein début d'année scolaire, loin de leurs repaires. Mikan voyait tout ceci comme un échec. Finalement, c'est Yumi qui brisa le silence. Elle jeta un regard vers les places arrières. Sakura et Naoko ne disaient rien. L'une regardait le paysage, l'autre était sur son téléphone. Elles étaient toutes les deux jumelles, mais physiquement, elles ne se ressemblaient pas. Naoko avait tout prit de son père. Une chevelure épaisse et rousse, très longue avec des yeux ébènes magnifiques, alors que Sakura et Mikan, ainsi que Yumi avaient des cheveux fins et soyeux, aux reflets divers. Sakura les portait mi-longs, Mikan court et Yumi, longs et légèrement frisés. Sakura Haruno avait les yeux d'un vert pâle saisissant, alors que Mikan les avait d'un bleu profond.

 **\- " Nous serons arrivées d'ici quelques minutes. J'ai hâte de voir cette maison ! Pas vous ? "** questionna Yumi, enthousiaste.  
 **\- " C'est une maison, rien de bien surprenant... "** répondit Naoko, le regard, toujours centré sur le paysage.  
 **\- " Ton entrain est toujours si époustouflant. "** répliqua Mikan en haussant un sourcil.  
 **\- " Ah, tu es réveillée. Quel dommage... Le monde des rêves n'aurait pas pu te garder prisonnière ? "** cynique ? Naoko l'était toujours.  
 **\- " Naoko !** " soupira Yumi en fronçant les sourcils, fixant sa nièce dans le rétroviseur.  
 **\- " Et en fait, il y a des choses à voir, à Konoha ? Comme des monuments ? "** demanda Sakura, après avoir éteint son téléphone, pour changer le sujet de la conversation, évitant une nouvelle dispute entre ses sœurs.  
 **\- " Il y a plusieurs choses, oui. Demain, vous pourrez aller faire le tour de la ville toutes les trois. Moi, je dois aller à la librairie. "**  
 **\- " Et bien vous ferez le petit tour sans moi ! "** cracha Naoko dans un ultime soupir.

Mikan se retenait de dire quelque chose. Il vallait mieux éviter, pour ne pas attiser le feu, encore chaud. La tension était devenue invivable et à chaque parole, l'autre répondait et l'envoyer balader. Entre cette petite guerre constante, on trouvait Yumi et Sakura qui, au fond, n'avaient rien demandé. La voiture s'engouffrât sur un petit sentier où la cime des arbres se touchait et où on ne distingue plus le ciel pour arriver sur un cul-de-sac avec une petite maison récemment rénovée.

 **-" C'est ça, notre nouvelle maison ? "** demanda Sakura tout en observant ce qu'elle pouvait à cause de la pluie.  
 **-" Oui ! C'est chez nous. Le camion de déménagement est arrivé ce matin. Ils ont tout déposé dans la maison. Nous n'avons que quelques cartons dans le coffre à descendre."** expliqua la tante en arrêtant le contact, une fois garée devant la maison.  
 **-" Il y a combien de chambres ? "**  
 **-" Cinq chambres, Naoko. Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras la tienne. Bon, les filles. On descend, on se dépêche de retirer les cartons du coffre et on rentre se mettre au chaud et manger un bout ! "**

La petite famille sortit en même temps. Une fois sous la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber à flot, Mikan enfila la capuche de sa veste et cacha son casque pour éviter qu'il soit trempé. Quelques mèches mouillées vinrent lui coller au visage et la visibilité était vraiment mauvaise. On ne pouvait rêver mieux pour prendre un nouveau départ. Elle ouvrit le coffre et prit un gros carton contenant de nombreux mangas que Naoko. Sa cadette aimait lire et en était capable pendant des heures. Elle possédait une importante collection. Elle rentra rapidement dans le long couloir de la maison pour déposer le carton dans le salon. Sa tante avait ouvert la porte avant et venait à son tour de rentrer, chargée de deux petits sacs. Sakura arriva avec un carton à son tour. Seule Naoko était restée dehors. Une capuche recouvrant ses longs cheveux, elle prit un carton assez lourd et grimaça sous son poids avant de se retourner pour jurer à voix haute. Le dessous du carton avait cédé et tout son contenu venait de tomber au sol. Rapidement, les papiers et autres prirent l'eau. Naoko se mit à genou pour tout ramasser rapidement du mieux qu'elle pouvait et elle remarqua que le carton contenait en fait, en plus de quelques papiers, les albums photos. Une d'entre elles avait glissé de l'album. Une photo de Naoko plus jeune, de sa mère et de son père riant. Dans le coin à droite de leur ancien salon, on pouvait voir Mikan entrain de se battre avec le chat, Hector. C'était Sakura qui avait prit cette photo. Elle rappelait une époque désormais révolue, une époque où Naoko pouvait rire avec Ren, avoir les câlins si réconfortants de Megumi et battre sa sœur ainée au Go, son jeu favori. Traversée par une marée de souvenirs, Naoko s'écroula en larmes, sanglotant en serrant la photo contre son sweat-shirt trempé. Elle avait oublié, l'espace d'un instant, la pluie, l'environnement et les autres. Il n'y avait plus que ce souvenir devenu trop douloureux.

 **-" Naoko... "** lança la voix si douce de sa jumelle.  
 **-" J'arrive... J'arrive. "**

Sakura s'accroupit près d'elle et termina de ranger les albums photos désormais mouillés. Elle tendit sa main à Naoko qui la prit, séchant ses larmes d'un revers de manche, mais la pluie tombait toujours, comme si elle pleurait toujours. Son cœur pleurait d'ailleurs. Il était en lambeaux, en miettes. Elles rentrèrent ensemble dans cette nouvelle maison. Comment pouvait-elle se refaire une vie ? Impossible. Une fois à l'intérieur, Naoko découvrit un long couloir qui desservait deux chambres, la salle de bain et le salon. Le salon qui était particulièrement grand. La jeune femme découvrit sa tante entrain de déposer un plateau de sushis sur la table basse et Mikan qui ouvrait quelques cartons, préparant le coin du chat.

 **-" Tu en as mis du temps, Naoko. "** fit remarquer Yumi tout en retournant dans le couloir pour aller fermer la voiture.  
 **-" J'ai fais tomber un carton... "** avoua-t-elle en se concentrant pour ne plus pleurer.  
 **\- "Ce n'est pas bien grave. Les photos sécheront demain. La météo annonçait bien du soleil partout non ? "** coupa Sakura en déposant le tout au sol. Elle voulait relativiser la chose et surtout, éviter une dispute entre ses sœurs, mais c'était peine perdue.  
 **-" Tu as fais tomber le carton d'albums photos !? Mais t'es vraiment pas douée ! Tous les souvenirs de la maison, de papa et maman sous l'eau ? "** s'énerva Mikan en croisant les bras, l'air sévère.  
 **-" Tu es très mal placée pour me juger ! "** riposta la cadette qui fusillait du regard l'intéressée.  
 **-" Ah oui et pourquoi cela ? Je n'ai pas fais tomber un carton aussi important, moi ! "**  
 **-" Non, tu as fais pire que ça ! Nous n'aurions pas besoin de ce carton ni des autres si papa et maman étaient encore là ! Si ces cartons sont là aujourd'hui, c'est ta faute et uniquement ta faute ! TU LES AS TUÉE MIKAN ! "** hurla-t-elle contre sa sœur aînée.  
 **-" Naoko ! "** lança Sakura, surprise d'entendre de tes propres.

Mikan resta sans voix. Le poids de la mort de ses parents, elle le portait tous les jours, la nuit aussi, mais l'entendre ainsi, sortir de la bouche de sa sœur était horrible. La culpabilité remonta d'un coup, même quand Naoko claqua la porte de l'une des chambres du rez-de-chaussée. Mais quelque part, Naoko avait entièrement raison. Mikan avait tué ses parents et elle en avait conscience. Elle devrait vivre à jamais avec ce poids sur la conscience et le fait d'avoir déchiré sa famille. Elle avait du sang sur les mains, ceux de ses parents et jamais elle ne pourrait le retirer.

Le silence était pesant. Sans doute trop pour Naoko qui fusillait du regard sa soeur ainée. Elle pesta et grimpa deux par deux les marches. Sans regarder précisément, elle ouvrit une porte et découvrit une chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Elle s'écria :

 **\- " Je prends cette chambre ! "**

La porte claqua sans un mot de plus. Sakura n'osait pas bouger. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et se contenta de ranger les cartons. Le nouveau départ hein ? quelle belle connerie, songea-t-elle. Et après un repas expéditif où personne ne parla, Sakura décida de choisir une chambre voisine à celle de sa jumelle. Alors qu'elle vida sa valise avec une lenteur déconcertante, mélange entre fatigue et lassitude, la jeune femme se surpris à laisser vagabonder ses pensées, ses pupilles émeraudes fixés sur la fenêtre. La pluie continuait à tomber avec violence et au loin, les arbres entourant la maison se balançaient dans tous les sens, secoués par le vent. Sakura ouvrit la fenêtre et inspira profondément quand le vent vint lui frapper le visage, la pluie également. Elle ignorait les gouttes d'eau, elle inspirait et expirer, essayant de se souvenir juste une fois, une toute dernière fois, du visage de sa mère.

Nul doute qu'elle lui manquait cruellement et entre les gouttes de pluie et ses larmes, on était incapable de distinguer l'un de l'autre.


	2. CHAPITRE 2

Nous voici donc dans le second chapitre de cette fiction. Merci à ceux qui l'ont lu et qui ont passé le cap du premier chapitre ! Vous allez maintenant en découvrir un peu plus sur les soeurs Haruno et leurs premières rencontrent avec les habitants de Konoha ! Certains d'entre eux vont, je pense, vous rappeler quelques souvenirs ! On va rapidement entrer dans le vif du sujet et voir les trois personnalités véritablement distingues et uniques de chacune des soeurs, ainsi que des autres personnages qui ne sont pas nécessairement comme dans le manga/l'anime.

J'espère que cela va vous plaire et merci encore !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DEUX - LA VIE EST BELLE**

Le lendemain matin, Sakura essayait de cacher ses cernes. Depuis quelques temps, elle ne dormait plus, ou rarement et quand elle dormait, elle faisait des mauvais rêves. Dormir paisiblement relevait presque du miracle, mais qu'importe, elle avait d'autres projets pour cette magnifique matinée. Mikan et elle avaient décidé de visiter Konoha en ce samedi. Elle espérait que Naoko allait les accompagner, mais vu sa réaction hier soir, Sakura en doutait. La jeune femme ouvrit la fenêtre et contempla le paysage. La tempête de la veille avait disparu, laissant place à un ciel bleu sans nuage, bercé par un vent frais, mais léger. Maintenant que la tempête était passée, Sakura pouvait aisément profiter du paysage et des maisons alentours. Konoha était paisible et finalement, leur tante avait peut être très bien choisit cet endroit. Sakura n'espérait qu'une chose, se reconstruire. Elle était presque devenue muette après l'annonce du décès de ses parents et elle s'était remise à parler quelques semaines auparavant seulement. Finalement, cette tragédie affectait tout le monde de manière différente. Mikan gardait son sourire et sa bonne humeur naturelle, mais elle était brisée au fond d'elle et ne le montrait pas. Naoko était devenue agressive et distante et puis tante Yumi pleurait souvent ces-derniers temps, en silence, le soir. Elle s'était également remise à fumer après avoir arrêté pendant une vingtaine d'années.

Une légère brise de vent caressa le visage de Sakura qui ferma les yeux, bercé par le frottement des feuilles entre elles au loin. Elle laissa son esprit vagabondé l'espace d'un instant avant de sortir de sa petite torpeur en entendant un miaulement plus bas. Sakura plissa les yeux pour apercevoir son chat, Hector, entrain de se frotter à elle en miaulant. Hector était un jeune chat de la famille et surtout, de Sakura. Il était toujours là, quand elle se sentait mal, mais aussi pour demander à manger ! Elle avait opté pour ce prénom en référence au célèbre chanteur de son groupe pop rock préféré. Sakura le caressa doucement et se mit à sourire en entendant l'animal ronronner. Le chat était tout noir, sauf le bout de sa queue et le bout des pattes qui étaient blanches. Hector avait des yeux jaunes magnifiques, mais un sale caractère quand il le voulait. Un véritable petit prince en somme, mais aussi un gentil matou. Il sauta des bras de sa maîtresse pour se diriger vers la sortie de la chambre.

 **-" Tu as faim mon grand. "**

Le chat répondit par un miaulement prononcé et Sakura sortit de sa chambre pour descendre les marches en suivant le chat qui arriva devant la cuisine. La femme ouvrit un tiroir où elle avait rangé, hier soir, les croquettes et en déversa dans la gamelle du félin qui se mit à tout manger comme un glouton. Elle le caressa un instant avant d'entendre du bruit du salon où la elle se dirigea. Sakura observa la scène sans rien faire ni dire. Il y avait Mikan et Naoko assissent en tailleur autour de la table. L'aînée dévorait son deuxième bol de ramens alors que Naoko criait contre elle. Mikan avait un don pour ignorer les gens, quand elle le voulait.

 **-" Tu es insupportable ! "** railla Naoko en terminant de petit déjeuné **" Tu pourrais au moins me répondre ! Je suis ta sœur " !**

 **-" Tiens Sakura, debout ? Prête pour partir visiter Konoha ? "** lança Mikan en relevant la tête vers son autre soeur, ignorant totalement Naoko.

 **-" Pfff ! Je te déteste ! "**

 **-" Grand bien t'en face, petite sœur "** répondit l'intéressée.

Naoko se redressa et repartie dans sa chambre en claquant encore la porte. Mikan termina son bol en soupirant profondément. Les ramens ! Son repas favori. Elle pouvait en manger n'importe quand. Sakura hésita à s'approcher et finalement s'installa. Elle regarda le contenu de la table. De la soupe miso avec du tofu, du riz et du poisson grillé. Elle se prit un bol de soupe. Il y avait encore plusieurs cartons dans la maison, mais petit à petit, ça se vidait et plus vite qu'on ne le pensait. Sakura leva la tête vers un meuble où elle avait déposé la veille, les photos humides.

 **-" Tante Yumi est partie ? "** demanda Sakura en buvant une fine gorgée de la soupe tiède.

 **-" Oui. Elle ne revient qu'en soirée. Elle voudrait qu'en rentrant, nous continuions de ranger. J'ai presque terminé de retirer les affaires de ma chambre."** expliqua la soeur ainée tout en souriant légèrement.

 **-" Naoko va rester ici ? "**

 **-" Oui. Elle prétexte qu'elle a des choses à faire. Mais elle va rester ici à broyer du noir, comme toujours. Qu'importe, nous, on va se promener ! "**

Sakura se mit à sourire doucement et termina son bol. Ça lui faisait de la peine que Naoko ne vienne pas, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Rien du tout. Après son petit déjeuner léger, elle alla s'habiller. Contrairement à hier, il faisait une chaleur étouffante. C'était incroyable, ce changement de température et de climat. A Kumo, soit il faisait très froid pendant longtemps, soit très chaud sur une longue période, mais pas un changement aussi brutal. Elle enfila une robe bleu pâle légère et s'attacha les cheveux d'un ruban de la même couleur. Elle enfila des ballerines blanche à petits pois bleu et retrouva sa sœur devant la porte. Mikan avait enfilé un short en tissu blanc et un t-shirt assez long, avec écrit j'aime les ramens dessus en lettres capitales. Des baskets bordeaux usées. Chacune des Haruno avait son propre style vestimentaire tout comme sa personnalité. Mikan attrapa son sac à main et son téléphone portable avant de fermer la porte, sans parler à Naoko.

 **-" Ton sac est chargé. "** fit remarquer Sakura en empruntant le sentier qui les séparait du village.

 **-" Oui. J'ai préparé un gros bento pour nous deux, ce matin. On ne rentrera pas pour midi forcément. "**

Naoko regardait ses sœurs partir au loin. Elles étaient stupides ! Qu'est ce que Konoha pouvait bien avoir de spécial hein ? Rien pour elle. C'était un village perdu au milieu de nul part. La jeune femme soupira et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle avait choisi l'une des trois chambres de l'étage. Elle pensait notamment à faire une décoration plutôt sombre. En ce moment, le noir et le gris étaient ses couleurs. L'adolescente n'avait aucune envie de sourire, de rire et encore moins de tout oublier et de pardonner ! Ses parents étaient morts à cause de Mikan et elle, elle allait se promener comme si de rien n'était ! C'était scandaleux et Naoko se sentait seule. Elle était l'unique personne à ne pas essayer de se reconstruire car justement, elle ne digérait pas les choses. Naoko resta là quelques temps, à broyer du noir et à tourner en rond aussi, à caresser le chat au passage avant de lui donner un petit coup de pied quand celui-ci essaya de la mordre. Sale bête.

Naoko se leva soudainement. Elle avait une profonde envie d'évasion. Elle voulait aller ailleurs, autre part, voir autre chose que ces murs qui n'étaient pas les siens. La jeune femme se leva et attrapa un gilet fin, beige et sortit après avoir enfilé ses chaussures. Elle ferma la porte à clé, de toute façon, ses sœurs ne reviendraient pas maintenant et fila rapidement dans les bois.

La forêt de Konoha était très grande. Elle entourait réellement le village et en son cœur, on trouvait le centre-ville, là où les sœurs de Naoko s'étaient rendues. Cette-dernière préférait être seule. Elle avançait d'un pas rapide dans les bois inconnus. Naoko remarqua que les arbres avaient pour la grande majorité, des troncs épais et des branches hautes, ainsi que d'épaisses feuilles de différentes couleurs. C'était une palette colorée, un patchwork unique et envoûtant. Le sol en était recouvert, avec de la mousse et de nombreuses brindilles. Plus elle s'éloignait, plus Naoko distinguait difficilement la maison. Après dix bonnes minutes à marcher dans le vide comme ça, dans les bois, à suivre son esprit rebelle, Naoko décida de faire une pause. Elle soupira et de se laisse tomber sur une grosse racine dépassant du sol. Silencieuse un long moment, elle leva les yeux vers la cime des arbres. Petite, son père l'emmenait souvent dans les bois de Kumo et Naoko était une sacrée grimpeuse. L'était-elle encore aujourd'hui ? Un sourire sur le coin des lèvres, elle décida de voir si elle en était capable et commença à escalader un arbre au tronc plus qu'épais. Naoko monta très rapidement. Elle n'avait rien perdu de ses réflexes. Elle était à presque trois mètres du sol quand elle posa sa main sur la branche la plus basse. Elle se hissa sur celle-ci quand un crack étrange résonna. Oups ! La branche, trop fragile, céda sous son poids et Naoko chuta brusquement et tomba sur le dos, au sol. Le souffle coupé, elle grimaça. Elle n'avait rien ou presque. Heureusement que le lit de feuilles mort avait amorti sa chute. Elle gémit cependant, c'était douloureux quand même. Elle fixa le ciel, silencieuse un moment avant qu'un bruit de brindille cassée la sorte de sa torpeur et qu'elle ne découvre une silhouette plantée, devant elle.

 **-" Sacrée chute. "**

 **\- " Qui t'es toi ? "** lança Naoko sans aucune sympathie dans sa voix. C'était Naoko en même temps.

 **\- " Hm. Quelqu'un. "**

Naoko haussa un sourcil et se redressa d'un coup. Okay, ce gars voulait jouer car elle lui avait répondu ainsi ? Elle le détailla un moment. Il était particulièrement grand avec des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, tout comme ses yeux, couleurs onyx. Quelque chose d'enivrant se lisait dans son regard. Un charisme incroyable. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs, attachés en une queue de cheval. Naoko pouvait apercevoir un fusil dans son dos. Un chasseur ? Elle recula d'un pas, réflexe.

 **\- " Que fais-tu ici ? "** demanda-t-elle enfin, méfiante.

 **\- " J'étais à la poursuite d'un gros rat que j'ai vu filer. Il crèche dans ma chambre depuis trop longtemps "** expliqua le garçon d'un air neutre.

 **\- " Ah. J'ai du mal à te croire... Tu es étrange "**

 **\- " Et toi alors ? Tu t'es vue ? Tu t'es prise pour un singe en voulant grimper là-haut ? "** riposta le jeune homme.

Naoko sentit ses joues rosirent. Elle baissa les yeux et soupira. Son père... Elle était montée pour ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait installé un silence et que le garçon s'était approché pour être en face d'elle. La jeune Haruno redressa la tête et croisa le regard de l'inconnu. De près, il était encore plus envoûtant. Un véritable charme se dégageait de tout son être.

 **\- " Ça va ? "**

 **\- " Oui... Je crois "** répondit Naoko avec un léger sourire.

 **\- " Quel est ton nom ? "**

 **\- " Toi d'abord. "**

 **\- " Si tu veux. Itachi. Itachi Uchiha."**

 **\- " Naoko Haruno."**

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment avant que le dénommé Itachi pose sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant une fine entaille d'où un filet de sang s'écoulait tout du long. Il sortit de sa poche un paquet de mouchoirs et avec l'un d'entre eux, essuya le tout. Naoko hocha la tête, silencieuse. Elle était partagée entre la peur et l'envie de pleurer. Elle était à bout, à bout oui, trop de peine et de colère tonnaient en elle.

 **\- " Voilà. En tombant, tu as du te prendre une épine de l'une des ronces au sol. Ce n'est pas bien profond. "** expliqua Itachi avec un léger sourire planant sur ses lèvres.

 **\- " Merci. Tu... Tu habites à côté ? "** osa-t-elle enfin demander en reprenant son aplomb. Naoko était comme ça, une fille sensible qui cachait ça par un masque fait de cynisme et d'ironie.

 **\- " Pas loin, oui. Juste après les bois, à deux kilomètres à peine. Je traîne souvent ici. J'adore la forêt. Et toi ? Je ne te connais pas. Konoha est un petit village, on sait tout de suite quand quelqu'un de nouveau débarque. "**

 **\- " Tu as raison. Je suis arrivée hier. J'habite un peu plus au sud d'ici. "** répondit la jeune femme.

 **\- " Ah ! Cette maison. Je vois. Elle appartenait avant à un personnage très spécial du village... Il a déménagé après son divorce... C'est devenu un dépendant à l'alcool puis il a essayé de se suicider, mais s'est raté. Il a été interné.**

 **\- " Oh... Charmant "** avoua-t-elle. Maintenant, ça y est, elle ne verra plus cette maison de la même façon.

 **\- " On a vu mieux comme voisinage, c'est certain. Alors, on chasse ce rat ensemble ? "**

D'accord, ce garçon était vraiment étrange songea Naoko, muette.

Konoha était un village intéressant et très coloré qui plus est. On y trouvait une rue centrale, avec diverses boutiques et un restaurant de ramens aussi où l'odeur de la nourriture se sentait à plusieurs mètres. Mikan avait ordonné à Sakura de manger ici, ce qui avait fait grandement rire la petite sœur. Alors que Mikan dévorait son troisième bol en félicitant le chef, Sakura dégustait le contenu du bento. Sa soeur avait un don pour cuisiner. La plus jeune des filles leva la tête vers la montagne qui bordait le village et couper la forêt. On y trouvait des têtes géantes gravées dans la roche. Cinq têtes en tout et une seule femme. Sakura fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Mikan. Elle était très intriguée par ces visages.

 **\- " Nee-chan. Tu sais pourquoi des têtes sont faites dans la roche ? "** demanda Sakura en terminant de manger un onigiri.

 **\- " Hm... Non. "** répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil en voyant les têtes. Elle s'était tellement concentrée sur les ramens qu'elle n'avait pas vu le reste.

 **\- " Je suppose que ce sont des personnes importantes pour ce village. "**

 **\- " Je pense aussi, Sakura. "** concéda l'ainée.

Sakura posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et fixa la montagne au loin. Konoha changeait vraiment de Kumo. Elle resta un moment rêveuse, à détailler chaque bâtiment qu'elle pouvait voir de là où elle se trouvait. Le toit de l'hôpital était visible, un toit vert pomme et aussi, un grand bâtiment rouge. Etait-ce la mairie ? L'hôtel de ville était-il là-bas ? Soudain, une odeur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien lui envahie les narines. La jeune femme se retourna vers une boutique au loin. Un fleuriste ! Et cette odeur n'était autre que celle des cerisiers. Les fleurs qu sa mère, Megumi, adorait et c'était pour ça qu'elle avait donné ce nom à sa dernière fille. Sakura se redressa sous le regard curieux de Mikan qui l'observa. La plus jeune des soeurs se dirigea vers la boutique, à quelques mètres du restaurant des ramens et regarda par la vitrine, les nombreuses fleurs différentes, dont les fleurs de cerisiers. Son odorat ne l'avait pas trompé. Sakura souriait légèrement en repensant à sa mère qui, presque tous les matins, venait déposer un bouquet de fleurs fraîches sur la table de la cuisine. Megumi avait été une fleuriste très appréciée à Kumo et Sakura avait grandit dedans. Un pincement au cœur l'envahie à cette pensée, elle sentait ses yeux la piquer, elle ne devait pas craquer, pas ici. C'est alors que le reflet d'une autre personne apparue dans la vitrine. Elle se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec une jeune femme de son âge environ, possédant une longue chevelure blonde, soyeuse et un sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- " Puis-je vous aider ? "** demanda la jeune femme qui portait un tablier avec écrit dessus Yamanaka fleurs

- **" Euh... Je ne crois pas non. En fait, j'ai juste senti les fleurs de cerisier. Leurs odeurs est unique et ça m'a rappelé énormément de choses. "** avoua Sakura en plissant les yeux.

- **" Oh je vois. Je sais parfaitement ce que c'est. Ca m'arrive souvent aussi, c'est pour ça que j'adore travailler ici quand je le peux. "**

 **\- " Quand vous le pouvez ? "** répéta Sakura sans comprendre.

 **\- " La boutique appartient à mes parents et tu peux me tutoyer, on doit bien avoir le même âge "** répondit la jeune blonde en lui faisant un clin d'oeil complice et en lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner dans la boutique.

La boutique Yamanaka était grande et des fleurs jonchaient les moindres recoins. Certaines étaient suspendues et le mélange d'odeur était unique et très agréable. Sakura se sentait presque chez elle, dans la boutique de sa mère. Elle chassa une larme furtive de sa joue et regarda la jeune femme sortir quelques tiges de fleurs de cerisiers, les couper avec un sécateur et l'enveloppa dans un papier avant de lui tendre.

 **\- " Tiens. Cadeau de la maison. "**

 **\- " Oh ? Vraiment ? Oh non, je ne peux pas accepter. "** dit la jeune Haruno, gênée.

 **\- " Bien sûr que si. La fleuraison des fleurs de cerisier est trop courte, mais le plus est l'éphémère non ? Tiens. Ce n'est pas grand chose en plus et tu reviendras comme ça. "** répondit la vendeuse en lui lançant un nouveau clin d'œil complice.

- **" Et bien, merci... ? "**

 **\- " Oh. Je m'appelle Ino. Ino Yamanaka. "**

 **\- " Enchantée. Moi, c'est Sakura Haruno. "**

Pendant quelques minutes, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à parler des fleurs, à échanger des petites astuces sur les fleurs et comment s'en occuper. Après tout, Megumi disait souvent à sa fille que chaque fleur est différente, chaque fleur a besoin que l'on s'occupe d'elle avec le même amour, cependant. Sakura a toujours cru que c'était faux et maintenant, elle sait que sa mère ne mentait pas. La cloche de la boutique sonna et coupa les deux personnes dans leur discussion. Sakura avait complètement oublié Mikan et elle était persuadée que sa soeur venait d'entrer et aller railler, mais non. A la place, un beau et charmant jeune homme se tenait là. Brun, avec les cheveux en bataille et portant une rose rouge à la main. Il s'approcha du comptoir, l'endroit où les deux femmes se tenaient et la tendit à Ino avec un sourire tout à fait charmeur, mais dans les yeux du garçon, on pouvait lire qu'elle lui plaisait, vraiment.

 **\- " Une rose rouge, pour la plus belle de toutes les fleurs."** lança le garçon en ignorant totalement Sakura.

 **\- " Oh, quel romantique tu fais ! "** déclara Ino en prenant la rose, pouffant de rire avant de sourire légèrement.

 **\- " Je sais, je sais. Je suis certainement le plus romantique des mecs du coin ! "** répondit-il en pouffant de rire.

 **\- " Kiba... "** commença Ino avant de poser une main sur la joue du garçon, de la caresser doucement du bout des doigts.

 **\- " Oui, ma princesse ? "**

 **\- " Merci pour la rose. "** lança Ino Yamanaka en posant tendrement ses lèvres sur celle du garçon, un bref instant.

Sakura resta silencieuse. Elle était un peu gênée, mais elle devait reconnaître que ce Kiba était très beau et avec un petit humour amusant. Elle aurait aimé qu'on vienne aussi lui offrir une rose comme ça. Elle serra contre sa poitrine, le petit bouquet que Ino avait fait pour elle. Cette-dernière arrêta le baiser et se redressa pour présenter Sakura à son petit ami. Ainsi, la belle Haruno apprit que les deux amoureux étaient en couple depuis plus d'une année et que Kiba avait arrêté les cours pour travailler comme apprenti avec un certain Minato Uzumaki.

Mikan fixait les têtes plus loin, faites dans la roche. Sakura avait raison, c'était intriguant. Elle attendait sa sœur et pour le coup, elle était contente d'être seule, pour réfléchir un peu. Elle n'aimait pas montrer son chagrin ni sa culpabilité devant ses sœurs et sa tante. Elle savait pertinemment que si ses parents étaient morts, c'était sa faute et vivre avec ça, c'était un poids trop lourd, au point qu'elle avait pensé mettre fin à ses jours déjà, mais à chaque fois, c'est comme si elle entendait la voix douce et protectrice de sa mère lui dire de ne pas le faire et la main de son père, ferme et sécurisante, se poser sur la sienne qui tenant une lame de rasoir, face à son poignet. Il y avait aussi la peur du geste, la peur de le faire, d'aller au bout des choses. Mikan espérait secrètement que ce nouveau départ en serait vraiment un. Elle marchait un peu, sur la grande place pour retrouver sa sœur, mais des voix s'élevèrent au loin, provenant d'une ruelle plus étroite. Fronçant les sourcils, Mikan s'approcha rapidement, trop curieuse certainement et pu voir plusieurs personnes au bout de ce cul-de-sac. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que deux garçons avaient plaqué un autre, un roux, contre un mur.

 **\- " Ton père devait du fric au mien. Tu vas gentiment nous rembourser, sans faire d'histoire, n'est-ce pas, Sasori ? "** lança le seul garçon qui ne maintenait pas le roux, tout en sortant de sa poche, un petit couteau qu'il posa sur la joue de la victime.

 **\- " Laissez moi une semaine... Pour tout réunir. "**

 **\- " Cinq jours. Pas un de plus. Si tu n'as pas l'argent, je crois que ta pauvre mère te retrouva... En petits morceaux."** répondit-il en gloussant de rire.

 **\- " Tu les auras, Hidan... "**

 **\- " Tu me rassures, mec. "**

Le dénommé Hidan se redressa et rangea son arme en voyant Mikan. Il fronça les sourcils et lui fit face, la détailla avant de siffler. On ne pouvait nier que Mikan était une très belle personne. Il s'approcha et planta son regard dans ses yeux. Elle sentit une haine incroyable envers ce garçon et recula d'un pas, prise de peur. Cet Hidan inspirait la crainte, ni plus ni moins.

 **\- " Kisame, Deidara, on se tire. Et toi poupée, t'as rien vu, okay ? "** dit-il en fixant Mikan avant de disparaître, suivi par un grand blond à la longue chevelure et un imposant garçon qui sentait le poisson.

Mikan ne bougea pas au début. Elle ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer, mais elle avait certainement sauvé, involontairement ce dénommé Sasori, ou du moins, elle lui avait évité de passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Elle s'approcha et se pencha sur lui pour voir qu'il avait plusieurs marques de coups, des hématomes et qu'il retenait ses larmes. Que faire ? Tout ça, ce n'était pas son truc.

 **\- " Tu vas bien ? "** demanda-t-elle, car c'est tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé quoi dire.

 **\- " J'ai vu mieux... Merci. "** répondit Sasori en se redressant, chancelant. Il n'était pas en état de marcher.

 **\- " Attends, je vais t'aider. "**

 **\- " Non. Oublie moi et oublie ce que tu as vu, c'est mieux... Pour tout le monde et pour toi. "**

Mikan fronça les sourcils et regarda le jeune homme marchait en boitant sortir du cul-de-sac, disparaître dans le petit village. Allait-elle le revoir ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais plusieurs questions se mirent à envahir son esprit. Ce Sasori devait de l'argent, pourquoi ? Son père n'avait pas pu le rendre, pourquoi ? Qui étaient cette petite bande ? Au loin, le soleil déclinait doucement. La journée s'était écoulée trop vite et déjà, le soleil se couchait à l'ouest.


	3. CHAPITRE 3

Nous entamons donc le troisième chapitre. Je sais que je publie assez vite, tout simplement car ils sont déjà prêts et qu'il me suffit de les relire, de les corriger et d'ajouter quelques scènes au besoin. Une fois que j'aurai achevé la première partie, la seconde doit être rédigée et cela me prendra plus de temps, mais nous n'y sommes pas encore !

Sans plus attendre, voici le troisième chapitre donc. Les personnages échangent entre eux un peu plus et il y a de nouveaux arrivants. Les intrigues se mettent en place petit à petit. Le point d'honneur est mis sur l'adaptation, le changement de vie après un drame et vous allez voir que rien n'est simple. On dit que le deuil se vit en cinq étapes diverses, à savoir, le dénis, la colère, la culpabilité, la dépression et enfin l'acceptation. Si on regarde Sakura, Mikan et Naoko, on peut voir qu'elles sont chacun dans une phase différente.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE TROIS - UN MASQUE D'ARGILE**

Mikan se tourna vers Sakura quand celle-ci arriva près d'elle. La plus âgée arqua un sourcil en remarquant quelques fleurs qu'elle reconnaissait aussi. Elle hocha la tête et essaya de retrouver du regard, le garçon qu'elle avait, sans le vouloir sauver. Trop tard, il avait disparu. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé, l'espace d'un instant, mais les menaces de cet Hidan était belles et biens réelles. Elle soupira et laissa Sakura parler sur le chemin du retour. Ainsi, sa sœur lui raconta sa rencontre à la boutique Yamanaka, avec Ino et son petit ami Kiba, qu'elle avait préféré laisser entre eux. Sakura voulait également y retourner demain, pou prendre plus de fleurs de cerisiers pendant que nous étions en pleine période de fleuraison, car cela ne durait que trop peu de temps. Sakura expliqua aussi qu'elle se sentait bien ici, mais que c'était encore trop tôt pour savoir si ça allait durer, après une seule journée passée à Konoha. Cependant, elle avait hâte de voir les autres jours arriver. Mikan devait reconnaître que sa petite sœur avait raison sur un point, cette petite ville était vraiment différente de la grande métropole de Kumo, leur ancien chez eux. C'est ensemble qu'elles décidèrent de rentrer, quittant le centre ville pittoresque pour rejoindre un sentier menant dans cette maison encore inconnue, mais qu'elles devaient appeler "chez elle". Le foyer était désormais ici, une réalité difficile à accepter, mais nécessaire. Sakura se mit à fredonner un air qu'elle appréciait, Mikan le reconnue presque aussitôt et l'accompagna en sifflant. Oui, à cet instant précis, tout était bien, tout allait bien.

Une fois arrivées, Mikan remarqua la voiture de sa tante. Elle était déjà rentrée visiblement. En poussant la porte, Naoko était là aussi, entrain de parler à Yûmi, ou plutôt, à essayer d'avoir raison, comme toujours.

 **\- " Mais tante Yûmi ! Ce garçon n'était pas méchant ! "** railla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **\- " Non mais tu t'entends ?! Tu ne le connais pas. Tu ne sais pas qui il est, il ne t'a donné qu'un nom, alors acceptes le fait que je sois inquiète. Partir toute seule dans les bois pour rencontrer un inconnu, c'est inquiétant et dangereux ! "** répliqua Yumi en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- " Il s'appelle Itachi Uchiha et il m'a montré sa maison. Il n'y a rien de dangereux là-dessous ! "**

 **\- " T'es aveugle ou stupide ? peut-être les deux. Il aurait pu t'enlever ou je ne sais quoi... "** lâcha enfin Mikan en retirant ses chaussures.

 **\- " Oh non. Il ne manquait que toi pour compléter cette joyeuse fête ! "** soupira Naoko en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Décidément, personne ne la comprenait ici.

 **\- " Ta sœur a raison. La prochaine fois, tu n'y vas pas seule, voilà tout. Bon... Sujet clos. Demain, c'est votre dernier jour de repos et après, vous irez à l'école. J'ai tout réglé, normalement, il n'y aura aucun problème. Je vais faire à manger.** " termina Yumi en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Naoko leva une énième fois les yeux au ciel et préféra aller terminer de ranger sa chambre alors que Sakura partie mettre les fleurs dans un vase avant de les compléter quelques minutes, pour se souvenir de sa mère, de ce passé qu'elle avait laissé à Kumo. Quant à Mikan, elle opta pour une douche et ignora Nao. C'était préférable. Au final, on sentait une réelle tension entre elles. Chacune refusait de voir la vérité en face et sans ça, personne ne pouvait, finalement, se reconstruire. Tout était trop fragile, tout s'effritait petit à petit.

La nuit tombée, les portes de Konoha étaient closes, comme celles de toutes les maisons alentours, comme celle de la chambre de Mikan qui était plongée dans un rêve, un cauchemar même, un souvenir effrayant, qu'elle voudrait effacer. Elle s'agitait dans son lit, transpirer sous ses draps et rejeta d'un coup de pied, sa couette. La jeune femme bougeait la tête frénétiquement à droite, puis à gauche en laissant échapper quelques gémissements. Ses nuits étaient agitées depuis la mort de ses parents, pire, elle avait même peur de s'endormir désormais. Tellement peur qu'elle avait bouquiné jusqu'à deux heures du matin avant de tomber de sommeil sur son lit. Elle ne faisait plus de nuit complète, tout avait changé... Il était quatre heures du matin quand Mikan se débattait presque dans son lit, en parlant de plus en plus fort.

 **\- " Non... Papa... Non... "**

 **\- " CHÉRI LE CAMION ! "** hurla la voix de Megumi dans la tête de sa fille.

 **\- " Tu me déçois ma fille... A un point. "** lança une autre voix, celle de son père.

 **\- " S'il te plaît... Fais le... "**

 **\- " CHÉRI LE CAMION ! CHÉRI LE CAMION ! CHÉRI LE CAMION ! "**

Les souvenirs se mélangeaient à des phares aveuglants, le bruit d'un freinage soudain, Mikan qui fermait les yeux et les ouvrait uniquement quelques temps après, alors qu'elle est sur la terre ferme. Comment... ? Elle tourne la tête avant de voir Naoko qui pointe le doigt vers elle et l'insulte d'assassin, de meurtrière, de criminel.

 **\- " NON ! "** hurla Mikan en se redressant sur son lit, sortant de son mauvais rêve.

Elle se mit à regarder autour d'elle. Non, elle n'était pas sur le bord de route de l'accident, non Naoko ne lui disait pas encore une fois, qu'elle était responsable de tout ça, même si c'était vrai. Elle était dans cette nouvelle maison et même dormir était un supplice, une punition. Mikan passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et se mit à sangloter avant de s'écrouler en pleures, ramenant ses jambes contre elle. La fatigue et les remords devenaient de plus en plus lourds à porter toute seule. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour masquer ses sanglots, mais dans les autres chambres, les cris et les pleures de Mikan s'étaient fait entendre, sauf chez Yumi, qui n'était pas dans sa chambre justement. Pendant de longues minutes, l'ainée des sœurs Haruno ne put retenir ses larmes, elle gémissait à certains instants, des excuses qui ne servaient à rien. Ce qui était fait est fait. On ne pouvait retourner en arrière et Mikan devait vivre avec tout ça, en elle, à vie. Pourrait-elle seulement y arriver ? Elle l'ignorait vraiment. La jeune femme se redressa, fit quelques pas dans sa chambre pour en sortir et d'aller dans la salle de bain à l'étage. Elle fit couler dans le lavabo et regarda son reflet. Elle était épuisée, haletante, tremblante. Elle devait se calmer. Elle se mit de l'eau sur le visage avant de sortir sans un bruit et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle fouilla dans les poches de la veste de Yumi pour en sortir un paquet de cigarettes avec un briquet et sortit sur la terrasse. Il faisait bon dehors, même à cette heure. Difficile d'imaginer qu'à leur arrivée, il pleuvait à torrent. Mikan s'installa sur une chaise et alla sa cigarette après l'avoir coincé entre ses lèvres. Elle tira une longue latte dans un soupire profond. La jeune femme croisa les jambes et regarda le ciel étoilé, silencieuse.

 **\- " Je savais bien quelqu'un se servait dans mes paquets. "** lança subitement la voix de Yumi, derrière Mikan.

 **\- " Je te les rendrai, un jour... "** répondit évasivement Mikan.

 **\- " Tu fumes depuis longtemps ? "** demanda Yumi, soucieuse.

 **\- " Depuis la mort de papa et maman, depuis que je ne dors plus. "**

 **\- " Il va falloir que tu arrêtes. "** dit la tante Yumi en se mettant près de sa nièce.

 **\- " Tu devrais appliquer ce conseil pour toi aussi, alors. "** répliqua Mikan en pouffant de rire.

 **\- " Tu as raison. On pourrait arrêter ensemble ? "**

 **\- " Je ne sais pas. Je sais que c'est mauvais, mais ça me permet d'oublier, de me vider la tête, de ne plus être en stress constant. "** expliqua la jeune femme avant de baisser les yeux.

 **\- " Tu devrais peut-être en parler à un spécialiste ? "** conseilla sa tante.

 **\- " Ça ne m'aidera pas. "** répondit sèchement Mikan.

 **\- " Comment le savoir sans avoir essayé ? "**

 **\- " Parce que parler à un spécialiste ou non ne changera pas le fait que je suis directement responsable de la mort de mes parents, tante Yumi. "**

Mikan jeta son mégot et se redressa d'un geste. Elle soupira et fit face à sa tante qui lui attrapa les deux poignets subitement, soulevant les manches du gilet que portait sa nièce pour voir de la peau intact. Elle avait tord. Yumi fronça les sourcils et la lâcha pour rentrer à sa suite. Elle était inquiète, plus que pour Naoko et Sakura car Mikan était rongée par la culpabilité, cela se voyait, se lisait dans son regard et le suicide restait un échappatoire trop séduisant dans ce cas-là.

 **\- " Je n'en suis pas arrivée là, tante Yumi. "**

 **\- " Mais tu le pourrais bien un jour... "**

 **\- " Je peux prendre un somnifère ? "** demanda Mikan en changeant le sujet de la conversation.

 **\- " Oui. Un seul. "**

 **\- " Ca ira. Je veux juste que ça m'assomme, que je puisse dormir un peu."**

Sakura ouvrit les yeux au petit matin. Les rayons de soleil traversaient ses rideaux et les volets sortant la petite Haruno de son sommeil. Elle avait été réveillée cette nuit par Mikan, mais avait rapidement trouvé le chemin des rêves après ça. Elle sortit de sa chambre pour descendre et arriver dans le salon où elle trouva Naoko et Yumi entrain de déjeuner. Mikan n'était pas là ? Elle fronça les sourcils, alla servir des croquettes à Hector le chat avant de s'installer près de sa tante et sa soeur. Elle attrapa de quoi manger et fronça les sourcils. Ce silence était pesant et elle décida de le rompre.

 **\- " Mikan n'est pas là ? "** dit-elle soudainement.

 **\- " Votre sœur dort encore. Elle a eu une mauvaise nuit, ne la réveiller pas. D'ailleurs, pour la douche, vous la prendrez en bas. "** expliqua Yumi avant de partir dans la cuisine.

 **\- " Ça nous fait des vacances, tiens. "** cracha Naoko en continuant de manger.

 **\- " Arrête. Tu exagères Naoko ! "** riposta sa sœur qui ne s'énervait presque jamais.

 **\- " Quoi ? Tu vas la défendre maintenant ? Tu oublies ce qu'elle a fait ! "**

 **\- " Et toi alors !? C'est toi qui exagères ! Tu ne l'as pas entendu cette nuit !? Tu l'accuses sans cesse d'être responsable de la mort de papa et maman, mais la vérité c'est que c'est ainsi ! Ca s'appelle la fatalité. Mikan n'y est pour rien et toi, idiote comme tu, tu es incapable de l'accepter et tu rejettes la faute sur elle. Tu me fais pitié. "**

Naoko resta silencieuse, trop surprise pour dire quoique ce soit alors que Sakura partit dans la salle de bain en manquant de claquant la porte, se souvenant que Mikan dormait à l'étage. Après une bonne douche et une fois habillée d'un un jean aux tons clairs ainsi qu'un petit haut à bretelle jaune canari et d'une veste en tissu blanc par dessus, Sakura comptait bien retourner à la boutique de Ino pour prendre encore quelques bouquets. Elle avait un peu d'argent de côté. Une fois en bas, elle croisa Mikan qui venait de se réveiller. Naoko avait disparu, certainement ailleurs à ruminer.

 **\- " Tu pars, Sakura ? "** demanda Mikan, intriguée.

 **\- " Oui. Je retourne chez Ino pour acheter encore plus de fleurs ! Je veux colorer ce lieu, comme notre ancienne maison l'était. "**

 **\- " Sois prudente alors. "**

 **\- " Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. "** répondit Sakura avant de se pencher et de laisser un bisou sur la joue de sa grande sœur.

 **\- " Ne rentre pas tard ! "** ajouta Yumi, toujours dans la cuisine.

Quelques minutes après, Sakura marchait vers le centre ville de Konoha, sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait l'intention de déposer quelques fleurs dans la chambre de Mikan. Elle voulait redonner le sourire et la joie de vivre à son ainée, même si ça allait être très difficile. Le centre ville était plus actif qu'hier. Il y avait de nombreux passants, de l'activité, des rires d'enfants et les têtes dans la roche qui intriguaient toujours autant Sakura. Mais oublions. Elle poussa la porte de la boutique et une petite clochette retentit pour signifier la présence d'un client, mais personne n'était là. Où étaient les parents de Ino et elle ? Sakura préfèra attendre, sans bouger, à admirer les fleurs.

 **\- " Quelqu'un est là. Je dois y aller... "** lança Ino en souriant un peu.

 **\- " Juste un instant... "** répondit Kiba en déposant encore quelques baisers le long du cou de sa petite amie.

 **\- " Hm... Coquin, va. "**

 **\- " Un baiser là et puis ici, et le dernier, juste là. "**

Kiba vint déposer ses lèvres sur celle de sa petite amie avec une réelle tendresse. Il l'enlaçait de ses bras, la serrant contre lui alors qu'elle approfondissait le baiser à son tour, le rendant plus fougueux et intense. Décidément, Ino était persuadée qu'elle avait trouvé son âme sœur, son double, son autre, oui. Le baiser se prolongea un moment avant qu'ils ne reculent mutuellement. Ino lui caressa la joue doucement avant de lui voler un baiser et de se retirer de ses bras.

 **\- " On se voit demain ? "** demanda-t-elle en enfilant son tablier blanc à nouveau.

 **\- " Oui, je viens te chercher à la fin des cours. "** répondit Kiba en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

 **\- " Parfait. Je t'aime. "**

 **\- " Moi aussi. "**

Sakura tourna la tête vers Ino qui sortait de l'arrière-boutique. Elle ignorait que Kiba était là puisqu'il était sorti par derrière pour rejoindre plus facilement sa voiture. Ino lança un grand sourire à la jeune femme et s'approcha même pour lui faire la bise. Elle s'approcha de quelques fleurs qu'elle remit en place avant de les sentir. Cette odeur était parfaite à ses yeux. Elle s'estimait vraiment chanceuse de pouvoir travailler ici quand elle avait du temps.

 **\- " Sakura ! Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ici ? "**

 **\- " Je voudrais prendre plus de fleurs de cerisier ainsi que d'autres fleurs pour donner un bel éclat à ma nouvelle maison. "**

 **\- " C'est vrai que tu es nouvelle. Tu m'as dis ça hier. Bon et bien, on va voir ce qu'on a. "** répondit Ino en regardant plusieurs fleurs avec une grande attention.

 **\- " Tes parents ne sont pas là ? Oh, excuse moi, ça ne me regarde pas... "** dit Sakura en rougissant un peu, gênée.

 **\- " Ah ne t'en fais pas. Mes parents ne sont pas là et ne rentrent que ce soir. Je me charge du magasin pendant les deux jours sans école. "**

Sakura donna l'argent qu'elle devait à Ino. Elle avait tout une caisse de fleurs, de quoi décorer la maison et elle en était contente. Elle sortit de la boutique pour voir que le ciel était gris. Hm... Une averse allait arriver. Ino lui proposa de la raccompagner en voiture. Sakura n'avait pas eu l'occasion de passer son permis. Elle avait le code, mais c'est tout. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec un volant de toute façon, elle préférait être un passager ou utiliser un vélo. Ino installa le contenu de la caisse dans le coffre de la voiture, un petit 4x4, la voiture de fonction des Yamanaka. Grande, idéale pour transporter des commandes importantes. Elle ferma la boutique et elles partirent ensemble. C'est à cet instant que le tonnerre se mit à gronder dans le ciel et que des fines gouttes de pluies martelaient les vitres.

 **\- " J'aurai pu rentrer, tu sais. Là, tu fermes ta boutique assez tôt. "** fit remarquer Sakura en souriant.

 **\- " Le dimanche est une journée tranquille et j'ouvrirai en rentrant. Je ne me fais pas de soucis, on est l'unique fleuriste de la ville, les gens viennent automatiquement chez nous si ils n'ont pas ce qu'ils veulent dans leur jardin. "** expliqua Ino en souriant.

 **\- " En tout cas, je te remercie beaucoup. J'ai l'impression que depuis que je t'ai rencontré hier, je te dois beaucoup. "**

 **\- " Du tout. Tu ne me dois rien, je fais tout avec plaisir, je t'assure. "**

Alors qu'elles allaient bientôt arriver, une voiture au loin fumait et deux silhouettes étaient visibles. Sakura Haruno fronça les sourcils et distingua deux garçons entrain de se disputer sous la pluie. Ino se mit à ralentir et ouvrit sa vitre devant les deux hommes. L'un était blond, l'autre avec des cheveux d'un noir intense, son regard était perçant, surtout quand il se posa sur Sakura un bref, trop bref instant.

 **\- " En panne ? "** lança Ino en riant un peu.

 **\- " Ahah ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je suis trempé et la voiture s'est arrêtée comme ça ! Et tu sais le pire là dedans Ino ? Je suis affamé ! "** s'écria le blond en bougonnant.

 **\- " Naruto... tsss... Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ton petit estomac. "** dit le ténébreux.

 **\- " La voiture a quoi ? "** demanda la belle blonde en fronçant les sourcils car les fumées qui sortaient du moteur étaient noires.

 **\- " Aucune idée. Elle a lâché comme ça alors qu'on allait chez Sasuke. Je suis censé passer la nuit chez lui en plus. "**

 **\- " Tu as fini de te plaindre ? "** répliqua le dénommé Sasuke.

 **\- " Bon, montez. Je vais vous ramener. C'est sur ma route. "** proposa Ino en souriant un peu.

 **\- " Oh ! Ino ! Tu gères trop tu sais ? Merci merci ! " s** 'exclama Naruto en ouvrant le coffre pour sortir un sac qui devait contenir ses affaires pour monter à l'arrière.

 **\- " Merci. "** dit Sasuke en fermant le capot, la voiture.

 **\- " J'y pense, la voiture ne risque rien Sasuke ? "** demanda Naruto, soudainement.

 **\- " Non. Qui voudrait voler un vieux tacot comme ça ? Demain matin, Itachi viendra la chercher et voir ce qu'elle a. "**

 **\- " Je te ramène après, Sakura. La maison de Sasuke est juste avant la tienne. "** dit Ino en redémarrant.

 **\- " Pas de soucis. "**

 **\- " Eh ! Je t'avais pas vu. T'es qui ? "** lança Naruto en se penchant en avant pour mieux voir Sakura.

 **\- " Sakura est arrivée hier en ville avec ses deux sœurs. "** expliqua Ino Yamanaka.

\- " C'est génial ! T'es mignonne en plus. " commença Naruto qui la draguait ouvertement.

 **\- " Naruto... "** soupira Sasuke exaspéré, encore plus que tout à l'heure.

 **\- " Ils sont toujours comme ça ? "** questionna Sakura à Ino.

 **\- " Et encore, là, c'est tout doux, tu vois. "** les filles se mirent à rire ensemble.

 **\- " Au fait Ino, tu vois Kiba demain ? "** demanda soudainement Sasuke.

 **\- " Oui. Normalement, il vient me chercher à la fin des cours, pourquoi ? "**

 **\- " Je dois lui rendre un jeu. "**

 **\- " Depuis quand t'as un jeu à Kiba ? "** lança Naruto, incrédule.

 **\- " Depuis que l'on s'entend bien. "**

 **\- " Vous ne vous entendez pas ? "** dit Sakura à son tour, surprise.

 **\- " Hm... C'est compliqué. "** répondit Ino en passant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille droite et en se concentrant sur sa conduite.

 **\- " Ah, tu ne sais pas Sakura ? En fait... "** commença Naruto en souriant.

 **\- " Naruto. "** coupa directement Sasuke en lui adressant un regard meurtrier.

 **\- " Ino et Sasuke ont été ensembles juste avant qu'elle ne soit avec Kiba. "**

 **\- " Naruto ferme là ! "** railla Sasuke, énervé.

 **\- " Bah quoi ? Elle peut savoir, non ? "**

 **\- " Non. Tu ne racontes pas ma vie à une inconnue ! "**

Une inconnue. Voilà à quoi été réduit Sakura. Ça faisait vraiment plaisir pour le coup. Elle croisa les bras et resta silencieuse pendant les quelques minutes qui restaient à faire. Une fois devant la demeure des Uchiha, Sakura put remarquer que la maison était deux fois plus grande que la leur. Elle était incroyablement grande et plusieurs voitures étaient visibles devant la maison. Les Uchiha avaient visiblement de l'argent, ou alors, ils étaient endettés à vie. Entre temps, la pluie avait cessé et Sasuke, ainsi que Naruto ont remercié Ino avant de rentrer, en se disputant. C'était mignon, mais les répliques cinglantes du ténébreux avaient refroidi la belle Haruno. Ino fit une marche arrière et direction, chez Sakura désormais ! Le silence ne dura pas très longtemps.

 **\- " Tu seras certainement dans notre classe, comme nous sommes une petite structure. "** expliqua Ino pour mettre fin au silence.

 **\- " Les deux garçons y seront aussi ? "**

 **\- " Oui. Sasuke et Naruto sont sympathiques, tu sais. "**

 **\- " Naruto, je n'en doute pas, mais Sasuke n'a pas l'air très bavard, encore moins sympathique comme tu dis "** répliqua-t-elle, toujours vexée.

 **\- " Hm... Disons que Sasuke ne parle que quand il l'estime nécessaire et il n'a pas apprécié que Naruto t'explique la situation pour... Nous. "** répondit la blonde en soupirant.

 **\- " Je comprends, mais il a été froid. C'est le total opposé de Kiba, du moins, de ce que j'en ai vu. "**

 **\- " Sasuke et Kiba ne sont pas comparables. En fait... Ils ne voudraient pas que je t'en parle, mais je vais t'expliquer un peu plus la situation. Promets-moi de ne rien dire. Ça doit rester entre nous. "**

 **\- " Je te le promets. "**

Ino se gara sur le bord de la route, non loin de la demeure Haruno. Elle soupira et se tourna vers Sakura. Reparler de tout ça, elle n'aimait pas. Mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Sakura et au moins, cette-dernière allait mieux comprendre la situation.

 **\- " En fait. Avant d'être avec Kiba, j'étais avec Sasuke. Notre histoire a duré plusieurs mois. On symbolisait le couple parfait pour beaucoup. Une grande idylle et comme nous sommes assez populaires, contre notre volonté, notre couple était très surveillé. "** commença Ino en soupirant.

 **\- " Populaires malgré vous ? Comment ça ? "**

 **\- " Sasuke est un Uchiha. Tu apprendras qu'ici, cette famille est très respectée. Ils sont l'une des deux familles fondatrices du village et les Uchiha, sont, depuis la création de Konoha, les gardiens de la ville. De père en fils le plus souvent, et même les femmes parfois, rentrent dans la police. C'est l'organisme de sécurité du village. Le frère de Sasuke, Itachi, est déjà en formation pour rentrer dans la police. Actuellement, c'est le père de Sasuke, Fugaku, qui est à la tête de tout ça. "** dit Ino en souriant légèrement.

 **\- " Oh, je vois. "** répondit simplement Sakura en découvrant ainsi, que Naoko hier, a rencontré le frère de Sasuke.

 **\- " Et donc, moi, ma famille est un peu connue aussi, de part les fleurs. En sortant ensembles, nous avons attiré beaucoup de regards sur nous. Ça a été un frein dans notre couple, je crois. Et quand nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble, on se sentait tout le temps épié, surveiller par les autres. On devait se cacher pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Ça nous a rapidement agacé. "**

 **\- " C'est compréhensible. "**

 **\- " Donc, notre couple a mal démarré et plus on était ensemble, moins on s'entendait. Quand nous n'étions pas ensemble, nous nous entendions très bien et nous étions attirés l'un par l'autre, mais ensemble, on se prenait toujours la tête, pour un oui et un non. Plus le temps passé, plus nous étions distants l'un de l'autre et j'ai commencé à voir Kiba, qui était déjà un ami. Je lui parlais de tout et il prenait plus d'importance que Sasuke... On a fini par s'embrasser un soir et le lendemain, je voulais voir Sasuke. Je ne voulais pas le tromper et je l'ai clairement expliqué à Kiba. Je devais mettre les choses au clair. Ça me faisait mal de devoir quitter Sasuke, mais nous n'avancions pas. A part quelques soirs où on échangeait des baisers et que ça se finissait au lit, rien d'autre. C'était purement physique, on en souffrait. Nous nous sommes parlés quelques jours après, on a mit fin à notre relation. Sasuke n'a rien dit en plus et quelques semaines après, il m'a vu avec Kiba. Il lui a sauté dessus et ils se sont bagarrés. Ils ne se supportaient pas et Sasuke m'a insulté de tous les noms avant de s'excuser. En fait, je crois qu'il était juste vexé. Je sais qu'il tient réellement à moi, mais entant qu'amie. "** remarqua Ino avant de soupirer.

 **\- " Hm... Triste histoire. Enfin, au final, tu sais que Sasuke n'était pas le bon et que Kiba l'est ? "** demanda Sakura en posant sa main sur celle de Ino.

 **\- " Certes. Mais ça a détruit notre amitié et Sasuke s'est encore plus renfermé. "**

 **\- " Sasuke devait avoir des sentiments pour toi et il va mettre du temps à s'en remettre. "** rassura la jeune femme.

 **\- " Non. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre, mais aujourd'hui, je sais que Sasuke ne m'aimait pas. Je crois qu'il n'est même jamais tombé amoureux. Moi je l'étais. Sasuke n'a jamais ressenti le sentiment d'amour, sauf envers sa famille, mais sinon, non. Il était simplement vexé que j'ai choisis Kiba. "**

 **\- " Pourquoi ? "** demanda Sakura qui ne comprenait pas du tout.

 **\- " Kiba n'a jamais été un bon élève à l'école. Il a toujours eu des mauvaises notes et l'année dernière, il a décidé d'arrêter ses études. Il avait déjà redoublé et on lui disait de devoir encore retaper son année. Il a refusé et il a cherché du travail. Pour Sasuke, Kiba est un échec et le fait que je sois sortie avec lui après le dernier fils des Uchiha est une insulte."** termina enfin Ino.

Après ça, la blonde raccompagna Sakura. Celle-ci l'a remercia et l'a regarda s'éloigner. Ino était vraiment une personne incroyablement gentille et elle formait un si beau couple avec Kiba, que d'imaginer Sasuke agir ainsi le rendait, aux yeux de Sakura, comme quelqu'un de prétentieux et de froid. Une fois chez elle, elle déposa la caisse avec les fleurs dans le salon et remarqua que Naoko dormait sur le canapé. Tante Yumi cuisinait en sifflant un petit air. Sakura attrapa Hector à ses pieds qui désirait des caresses et rejoignit sa tante.

 **\- " Que fais-tu ? "**

 **\- " des Okonomiyaki avec des Yakisoba, pour ce soir. "** répondit Yumi en souriant. Elle adorait cuisiner.

 **\- " On va se régaler ! J'ai ramené des fleurs de la boutique Yamanaka. La fille des gérants, Ino, est vraiment adorable. "** ajouta Sakura, contente de sa rencontre.

 **\- " Vraiment ? Tant mieux alors. "**

 **\- " Où est Mikan ? "**

 **\- " Je l'ai envoyé chercher quelque chose en ville. Elle devait rentrer sous peu. "**

Mikan stoppa le moteur de la voiture de sa tante et descendit. Face à elle se dressait l'unique école de Konoha. Le bâtiment était long et grand, peint en rouge et vert avec une feuille comme insigne au dessus de l'entrée principale. Le sentier y menant était entouré par des cerisiers japonais et une douce odeur planait dans l'air. L'ainée de sœurs Haruno ferma la voiture et rentra dans le hall. Elle découvrit une architecture mélangeant à la fois l'ancien et le moderne. Les murs étaient en bois et on trouvait un petit salon avec un distributeur. Mikan prit un paquet de dango et les dévora tout en suivant les flèches qui indiquaient d'aller dans le secrétariat. Une fois devant la porte, elle soupira en voyant un panneau qui disait : Secrétariat fermé, Shizune est en congé maternité, merci de vous adresser à notre directrice, Tsunade Koichi. Mikan haussa un sourcil. Voir la directrice ? Elle n'en avait aucune envie, mais visiblement, elle n'avait guère le choix. Yumi l'avait envoyé chercher les trois uniformes pour ses sœurs et elle. Sa tante avait téléphoné et on lui avait dit de venir aujourd'hui les prendre. Mikan se dirigea vers le bureau, toujours en suivant les indications. Heureusement que l'école avait des plans partout ! C'était un petit village pour une école assez grande, tout de même. Arrivée devant le bureau, Mikan avait terminé ses dangos, délicieux au passage et remarqua que la porte était entrouverte. Curieuse et ne sachant pas si elle devait rentrer, elle resta là, à écouter la conversation.

 **\- " Tu ne comprends rien ! "** lança une voix masculine que Mikan reconnaissait.

 **\- " C'est toi qui ne comprends rien, Sasori et baisse d'un ton ! "** répliqua directement une voix féminine ferme et stricte. La directrice ?

 **\- " Alors qu'est ce que je ne comprends pas ? "**

 **\- " Tu as des problèmes. Ta mère m'a téléphoné en panique hier en te voyant revenir blessé. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? "** demanda la femme avec douceur.

 **\- " Rien qui ne te concerne. "** dit Sasori sèchement.

 **\- " Cesse de te foutre de moi comme ça ! "** beugla la directrice en tapant du poing sur la table.

 **\- " Hm. "**

 **\- " Penses à ton père... Il n'aurait pas voulu ça. "**

 **\- " Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne l'as jamais apprécié. "**

 **\- " C'est faux. Je suis ta marraine, tu peux tout me dire... "**

La discussion fut coupée quand Mikan toqua à la porte. Sasori, c'était bien le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré hier et une ravissante femme avec une poitrine assez imposante, blonde, se tournèrent vers elle. Gênée, Mikan se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Que dire, que faire ? Elle avait l'étrange sensation d'être arrivée au mauvais moment. Elle se promettait de raconter ça à sa tante et de lui dire ce qu'elle en pensait.

 **\- " Désolée du dérangement. Je suis Mikan Haruno et on m'a dit de passer, enfin, ma tante, Yumi et comme le secrétariat est fermé... "** commença la jeune femme.

 **\- " Ah oui, j'ai répondu à ta tante. Les uniformes sont dans le sac là. "** répondit la directrice en désignant de la main, un sac près de la porte.

 **\- " Oh. Merci beaucoup et euh... A demain ? Enfin. Merci pour tout. "** s'empressa d'ajouter Mikan avant de partir.

 **\- " Un instant ! Sasori. Raccompagne mademoiselle Haruno. Notre discussion est terminée. J'espère te voir demain, vous voir aussi mademoiselle, avec vos soeurs. "**

 **\- " Bien sûr, madame. "**

 **\- " Tss... "** soupira Sasori en se levant.

Ils sortirent ensemble et de près, Mikan put voir que Sasori avait un magnifique oeil au beurre noir et quelques bleus. Il ne boitait cependant plus. C'était rassurant quelque part. Ils marchèrent jusque dans la cour et Mikan observa les tenues. Elles étaient simples. Une chemise blanche, une jupe verte et des chaussures vertes aussi. On restait vraiment dans le thème de la nature. Seul un petit objet l'intrigua. Un objet répétait en trois modèle. Une broche représentant le symbole de Konoha, la feuille.

 **\- " Qu'est ce que c'est... ? "** demanda Mikan, curieuse.

 **\- " Oh ça ? C'est la broche de Konoha. Elle symbolise notre village. Tous les élèves doivent la porter sur leur uniforme ou leur sac. "**

 **\- " Je vois. A Kumo, nous n'en portions pas. "**

 **\- " Tu viens de Kumo ? "**

 **\- " Si je te dis ça, oui, je vivais à Kumo. "** dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **\- " Wahou. T'as du répondant, toi. Sympathique. "** soupira Sasori, lassé.

 **\- " Tu devrais en avoir toi. Vu ce qui t'es arrivé hier. "**

 **\- " Ça ne te regarde pas. "**

 **\- " C'était un conseil, Sasori. "** lança-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

 **\- " Hm. Nous ne sommes pas assez proches pour que tu dises mon prénom. Enfin bref... Voici la sortie, allez, adieu. "** dit-il en s'éloignant. Mikan resta là avant de le rattraper.

 **\- " Je peux te poser une question ? "**

 **\- " Ca dépend. Si elle n'est pas sur moi, oui. "**

 **\- " Les têtes dans la roche, c'est quoi ? "**

 **\- " Oh, ça. Ce sont des honneurs à des gens qui ont fait quelque chose de très important pour le village. De gauche à droite, tu as le fondateur du village, son frère qui a protégé le village lors de la première guerre qui a opposé Konoha à Suna, mon village de naissance, il y a très très longtemps, ensuite, tu as Sarutobi qui a réussi à faire une paix durable, aujourd'hui encore, ensuite, Minato Namikaze qui a sauvé il y a quelques années, des étudiants de l'école d'un incendie et enfin, notre chère directrice qui a ouvert le premier grand hôpital de Konoha, permettant de sauver de nombreuses villes à la place de notre ancienne clinique. Sur les cinq, deux sont encore en vie. Minato et Tsunade"** monologua Sasori en montrant chaque tête avec son doigt.

 **\- " Tsunade ? C'est la directrice et la créatrice de l'hôpital ? "** répéta Mikan, interloquée.

 **\- " Oui. Elle occupe les deux postes et c'est une marraine très chiante, aussi. "** expliqua le rouquin.

 **\- " Elle est ferme en tout cas. "** ajouta la jeune femme.

 **\- " Elle l'est. Bon... A demain alors ? "**

 **\- " Tu disais adieu tout à l'heure. Tu changes vite d'avis, monsieur qui ne veut pas que je dise son prénom. "**

 **\- " Disons que t'as l'air moins chiante qu'il n'y paraît. "**

 **\- " Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment... "** dit Mikan en riant un peu.

 **\- " Ca en est un ! "** répondit Sasori en pouffant de rire à son tour.

 **\- " Oh et... Comme t'es nouvelle ici. Souviens-toi d'une chose, Mikan. Ici, à Konoha, on ne peut rien cacher. Les rumeurs, les secrets. Tout ce sait un jour ou l'autre. Alors... Fais gaffe et reste loin de Hidan et sa bande. "** conseilla le jeune homme en s'éloignant.

 **\- " Hé ! Nous ne sommes pas assez proches pour que tu dises mon prénom. "** s'écria Mikan alors que le garçon était déjà loin. Comme seule réponse, il leva la main pour lui dire au revoir.

Mikan soupira en souriant un peu. Elle remonta dans la voiture et démarra. Elle ne cessait de repenser à sa discussion avec Sasori, le rouquin au mauvais caractère. Konoha était plein de surprises, visiblement. Elle repartit en voiture pour rentrer chez elle. Sur le chemin, elle s'arrêta en soupirant, les mains tremblantes. Ses pensées avaient chaviré ailleurs. Elle revoyait l'accident en boucle et en levant les yeux, elle pouvait voir le camion qui arrivait sur eux. Elle s'écria NON subitement et recula en posant ses mains sur ses oreilles, criant encore plus fort. Elle délirait complètement, elle n'était plus elle-même un bref instant avant de s'écrouler encore en larmes.

 **\- " Tout est de ma faute... Tout... "** articula-t-elle difficilement.

La jeune Haruno tourna la tête vers son portable qui vibrait. Elle pouvait voir le numéro de sa tante. Répondre ou pas ? Elle se décida enfin à décrocher, la voix haletante, la respiration saccadée. Elle n'allait pas bien du tout et c'était un miracle qu'elle est pu conduire jusque ici.

 **\- " Mikan... ? Mikan ça va !? Tu devrais être rentrée, je m'inquiète. "** dit la voix de Yumi dans le téléphone.

 **\- " Je... Je peux pas... Viens me chercher... Je t'en supplie... Je... "** bafouilla Mikan, les larmes ruisselantes le long de ses joues humides.

 **\- " Mikan, calme-toi. Où es-tu ma puce ? "**

 **\- " A la sortie du centre-ville... A même pas deux kilomètres. Je suis... Tellement désolée, mais je ne peux pas... Je... "**

 **\- " Chuttt, ça va aller. Ne bouge pas, j'arrive. "**

 **\- " A pied... ? "**

 **\- " Ne t'en fais pas, j'arrive. Mikan, j'arrive. "** répéta-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Biip biip, biip biip... Mikan entendit ce son de longues minutes avant de se calmer. Le masque qu'elle s'était fabriquée pour tenir le coup était bien trop fragile. Il se fissurait à mesure que les jours passaient. Doucement, elle sombrait, doucement, les remords prenaient le dessus. Après tout, ses parents étaient morts par sa faute et uniquement par sa faute.


End file.
